Ekani
'Ekani '(Unknown - Ren 94), also called Ekani Pfise and Ekani Mijase, is an Aiaen empress and Den. Her marriage to Miranen gopari Lucren Mijase was the event that triggered the Aiaen-Miranen War. Early Life Little is known about Ekani before her installment as empress and entitlement as Den. As with many Aiaen monarchs, she was not born into the royal family but was instead born into a poor family and singled out as a possible political interest in her childhood due to her appearance. Aiaen people prize strangeness and otherness in their rulers, believing them to be different in their mindset as well, and Ekani was atypical in both her length and coloration. She was given the title of Den at approximately the age of 45, which is young, and given the ability to make decisions about things such as religious buildings and the public market in Black Forest. Her willingness to speak her mind and enforce regulations was seen as a major positive. When the former emperor passed away some years later, she was immediately elevated to the level of empress per his wishes. Miranen Alliance Ekani developed a strong interest in improving relations between her people and the Miranen. There were many Miranen resident on Aia, but relations with those on the Northern and Southern Continents were and had always been strained at best. Part of her efforts to strengthen the relationship between the two races, and also the Miranen communities on all continents, was to establish visiting embassies to Mi-Fe Cie to meet with the Miranen ruler, Ransir Sjiin, Ari de, Journeys were made once every three years to discuss a peaceful alliance and establish trade. During her stay, the Council of Leaders would assign members of the gopari to act as guards for the Aiaen empress. During the third such journey, Ekani was assigned Lucren Mijase, a suren Miranen man, as one of her gopari guards. The two became unexpectedly close. When it came time for her entourage to depart for Black Forest, Ekani asked Lucren Mijase to return with her. He agreed, and they returned to Black Forest in Lar 76. Marriage and War Shortly after their return to Black Forest, Lucren and Ekani were married. Despite the fact that Lucren and Ekani had departed Miran with no difficulties, they were shortly confronted by an emissary from Ransir Sjiin, who was formally charging Lucren Mijase with treason. Under Miranen law, no gopari may depart service without a blessing from the Ari de. Lucren had not sought a pardon, and was subsequently in violation of the law. Both Ekani and Lucren challenged the allegations. Lucren refused to return to Mi-Fe Cie. In response, Miran declared open war on Aia. Aia responded with force, sending armed units to Miran. The Miranen government was far from prepared, but managed to retaliate. In Ren 78, Lucren Mijase was assassinated by Miranen infiltrators. Only a month later, Ekani gave birth to their only child, Eishan Mijase, Den. Following the Aiaen tradition of blood debt, Ekani declared war on Miran, saying that she would take from Ransir Sjiin the same that he had taken from her: her entire family (since her son had not yet been born at the time of the offense). Adoption In Ren 80, the only known son of Ransir Sjiin, Aranai Sjiin, Ari, was discovered wandering the forests outside of the Aiaen capitol. The Council of Leaders had hoped that Ekani would destroy him per her sworn oath of blood vengeance. Unwilling to kill a child, Ekani instead adopted him. He was proclaimed a prince of Aia and given the title Den to suit his new status. While Ekani had been lenient against the single child, she continued to orchestrate attacks and attempts on the lives of the remaining Miranen royal family. Her efforts were hampered by the fact that, by that time, Palace Directive Action had been instated and the remaining Sjiin children were already being sent to safe-houses. End of War While battles were few and far between, the Aiaen-Miranen war officially raged until Ren 83. While official attacks ceased, Ekani pursued quieter avenues. In Ren 82, she successfully captured a Miranen assassin, Hange-Runec Ikaera III, and offered him a position as a double agent. His intelligence and position with the Council of Leaders made him a valuable ally. Through his help, she was quietly able to assassinate all but two of the Sjiin children, leaving only Aranai, who she had adopted, and Kitare Sjiin, who was the youngest and whose whereabouts were unknown to Hange-Runec. Aranai, now recognized as a prince of Aia, was considered excluded from the blood vengeance Ekani demanded. However, she instructed Hange to pursue the princess at any cost. She officially declared an end to the war in Ren 83, which also gave Hange-Runec more room to maneuver since the Council of Leaders raised travel restrictions after the war. Final Assassination Attempt In Ren 93, the Council of Leaders moved to reinstate the last remaining member of the Sjiin family, Kitare Sjiin, Ura de, as ruling monarch. This required the Council to remove her from her hiding place and provided the perfect opportunity for Ekani to finally realize payment of the blood debt owed her. Renewing her orders, she instructed Hange-Runec Ikaera to destroy Kitare Sjiin at all cost. However, Ikaera's loyalties changed and he betrayed Ekani. Deciding to assassinate the girl herself, Ekani departed for Curse. While en route to assassinate the princess, Ekani was captured and beheaded by Ikaera.